Hot N Cold
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Su promesa de estar juntos siempre prevalecerá , no importa lo que les depare el destino ellos siempre estarán juntos apoyándose el uno al otro, como compañeros, como amantes, como el calor y el frío "Hot and Cold"


**Hot and Cold**

Soul y Maka caminaban en una helada tarde de invierno. Ya que hacia unos meses que Shinigami-Sama no les daba ninguna misión, Maka y su compañero decidieron salir a pasear por el hecho de estar aburridos… pero extremadamente aburridos. Paseaban en un parque de Death city, caminaban uno al lado del otro, ninguno de los dos llevaba guantes, ya que antes de salir no pudieron avizorar que iba a nevar o que haría tanto frío.

Maka estaba temblando levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el albino, así que de la forma más disimulada que pudo tomó la mano de su compañera. El contacto fue como un choque eléctrico por la diferencia de la temperatura de ambos, al sentir el choque Maka volteó inmediatamente a ver a Soul, éste sólo desvió la mirada con un pálido color carmín en su cara, Maka sonrío un poco ante la acción de su Guadaña, y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano en silencio, hasta que Maka lo quebró…

_Soul…- murmuró ella deteniéndose, pero Soul continuó caminando y se rompió el contacto de sus manos. El albino se detuvo, volteó a ver a su compañera e hizo una simple onomatopeya para darle a entender a la oji-jade que la estaba escuchando…

_¿Por qué mis manos son tan frías y las tuyas tan tibias?- preguntó bajando un poco la mirada apenada por su pregunta algo subida de tono, de modo que su flequillo le tapaba un poco los ojos. Soul volteó a mirarla algo extrañado, era una pregunta indiscreta, pero al advertir la seriedad de Maka se dio cuenta que no era broma, así que pensó un momento su respuesta y puso una de sus famosas sonrisas de tiburón y respondió:

_Eso es porque tienes un corazón cálido, y tu cuerpo procura estar frío para mantener el balance- dijo aún sonriendo y acercándose un poco más a su Técnico ya que se encontraban algo separados. Ella alzó la mirada algo confundida y volvió a hablar:

_¿Entonces tú tienes un corazón frío?-preguntó ella mirando fijamente los profundos ojos rubí de su Guadaña.

_Sip, exactamente.-Dijo acercándose a su Técnico, y tomando su mano continúo hablando-por eso, te prometo que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para mantenerte caliente y así no te congeles.- finalizó con su sonrisa marca "Evans".

Maka al oír esas palabras bajó la mirada una vez más, pero la bajó lo suficiente para que su flequillo le tapara por completo los ojos…

_lo prometes?- preguntó en voz tenue y Soul frunció el seño y al mirarla más de cerca notó una traviesa lágrima que corría por su cara hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

_prometes que… –volvió a hablar pero algo más quebrantada esta vez, tomando la completa y absoluta atención del albino-…siempre estarás a mi lado?- finalizó esta vez casi rompiendo en llanto.

Soul al ver la reacción de Maka secó con uno de sus pulgares la lágrima aquella y la atrajo a sus brazos tomando desapercibida a la rubia y la abrazó más fuerte murmurándole pasivamente al oído:

_un chico cool no rompe sus promesas.- Maka al oír eso sonrío recordando cuando vencieron a Blair

**FLASH BACK**

Después de tanto luchar con Blair, esta le ofreció a Soul que se fuera con ella, y el albino sin objetar le dijo que 'si' con una hemorragia nasal comparable a una cascada.

Maka rompió en llanto y le gritó.

_Soul no baka!!! Prometiste que siempre serías mi compañero!!!- a lo que Soul trasformó un brazo en Guadaña rodeando a Blair, y dijo:

"Un chico cool no rompe sus promesas". _Maka! -dijo extendiéndole la mano a Maka- ella sólo obedeció y cuando tomó su mano, Soul adquirió forma de guadaña y cortaron a la Bruja gata por la mitad.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Maka le devolvió el abrazo a Soul, y le dijo al oído:

_Entonces, yo te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado para poder disipar el frío de tu corazón con mi calor.-Soul ante el comentario sonrío y el abrazo se soltó después de un rato, volvieron a tomarse de manos y siguieron caminando por el parque hasta que encontraron una banca y decidieron sentarse a descansar, siempre tomados de manos, Maka miró a Soul y éste la imitó, Soul respiraba tranquilamente y al hacerlo Maka podía ver claramente su aliento, y por su mente cruzó una idea…

-los labios de Soul… ¿serán igual de cálidos que sus manos? Pensaba ella mientras lo miraba fijamente, pero luego sacudió levemente la cabeza sonrojándose

-¡en que estoy pensando?!-dijo para sí misma sacudiéndose y volvió la mirada a Soul quien ahora la veía con una cara chistosa, parece que disfrutaba ver a Maka pensar y retractarse…

_Soul… yo…- dijo Maka pero fue interrumpida por un beso fugaz por parte del albino. Fue un beso rápido, un simple roce, pero Maka pudo comprobar su duda. Se quedaron mirando por un rato, Soul estaba sonrojado y Maka sorprendida, no se esperaba éso.

_Maka… lo sien- y esta vez el albino fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de Maka, este más intenso, prolongado, calmado...

Sus lenguas retozaban juntas mientras trataban de explorar la cavidad contraria, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire porque de ser por ellos se habrían quedado así por siempre. Estuvieron mirándose indefinidamente hasta que el albino rompió el silencio.

_Maka…yo...te amo-dijo desviando la mirada

_Me preguntaba cuándo lo dirías-dijo feliz Maka con una sonrisa delineándose en sus labios- "Yo también, Soul"- finalizó ella recostándose en su firme pecho mientras él deslizaba sus manos una y otra vez sobre sus dóciles y largas coletas…

**Su promesa de estar juntos ****siempre prevalecerá como el calor del corazón de Maka y el frío del corazón de Soul, no importa lo que les depare el destino ellos siempre estarán juntos apoyándose el uno al otro, como compañeros, como amantes, como el calor y el frío…**

"**Hot and Cold****"**

**Bueeno, qué**** tal? Tomatazos? Felicitaciones? Nada? Ustedes son los lectores… ustedes deciden que tal está.**

**Esta es un one-shot que se me ocurrió cuando estaba en medio de un viaje y lo escribí en mi celular, después lo pasé a la pc, fue una simple ocurrencia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, este one-shot es a modo de disculpas por tardar en actualizar mi otro fic, sorry :P **

**Nos leemos!!!**


End file.
